Un encuentro oportuno
by ArrancarMaya
Summary: Hihara esta deprimido por haber sido rechazado por Hino,tanto que casi fue atropellado por un auto,afortunadamente fue salvado por una chica de cabello lila ¿Quien es esta nueva chica?¿Lograra Hihara superar el rechazo? OCXHihara HinoXRyotaro cursi! .


Primero el disclaimer: Los personajes de Kiniro no corda no me pertenecen solo los tomo prestados para esta historia

Segundo: Amo a Hihara senpai y pense que va a hacer cuando sea rechazado por Hino (Es inevitable, chicas fans del HiharaxHino, lo siento, es lago asi como una regla en los shojos o algo asi) asi que en este fic mi OCC va a tratar de animarlo, ojala no este tan mal o alejado de la serie.

Disfrutenlo!!

* * *

Hihara por fin se había a animado a decirle a Hino sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, pero por desgracia no fueron correspondidos (aunque ella tuvo mucho tacto al momento de rechazarlo). Habían acordado seguir siendo amigos pero realmente le dolía mucho y no sabía como actuar ante ella, o al menos ya no; el quería sonreirle, hasta se había despedido de ella con una gran sonrisa porque no quería que lo viera triste.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? - esa pregunta se repetía en su mente, mientras caminaba hacia su casa, estaba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que un coche se dirigía justo hacia el mientras curzaba la calle.

- ¡¡CUIDADO!! -

Escucha, pero solo le da tiempo de ver el coche y cerrar los ojos...esperando el golpe...pudo escuchar el rechinar de las llantas...luego sintio un golpe que lo tumbo en el suelo.

- No puede ser - penso - No quiero morir...aun hay muchas cosas que deseo hacer...comer...mis amigos...Kaho-chan... -

Lentamente abre los ojos, estaba tirado de costado, pero no sentía mayor dolor que el de haber caido al suelo, de pronto esucha unos gruñidos de detrás suyo, rapidamente voltea la cabeza y observa a una chica de pelo lila levantandose a su lado, se sienta de prisa y observa a la chica con nerviosismo.

- ¿No le habrá pegado a ella verdad? - piensa preocupado.

De pronto la chica reacciona se pone de rodillas y voltea a ver a Hihara con preocupación.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunta con la voz quebrada.

- Yo... - Hihara recorre su cuerpo con la mirada y con las manos - Creo que estoy bien, pero ¿Y tú? -.

La chica recorre su propio cuerpo de igual forma.

- Nada - responde finalmente - ¿De veras estas bien? Ese auto casi te golpea - dice tomandolo del antebrazo - Pudiste haber salido lastimado o peor... -.

Al sentir las manos de la chica pudo notar que estaba temblando, queria que se detuvieran pero no sabía como, estaba confundido y asustado.

- ¿Tú me salvaste? - la chica lo mira sorprendida y lentamente asiente con la cabeza - Muchisimas gracias - dice con una sonrisa, la chica se sonroja - Porfavor, permiteme recompensarte invitandote a comer algo - se pone de pie y le da la mano, la chica la toma y sonrie.

- Ok, gracias -.

Ya en el restaurante Hihara ordena montón de comida mientras la chica tan solo un refresco.

- Muchas gracias por haberme salvado - repite Hihara inclinando su cabeza.

- N-no hay de que - responde la chica tímidamente tomando su vaso para darle un sorbo a su refresco, entonces hihara nota que las manos de la chica continuaban temblando - ¿Qué sucede? - pregunta la chica confusa

- Tus manos siguen temblando... - dice Hihara en voz baja - Perdon, fue culpa mia - la chica se mira las manos, deja el vaso y comienza a sobarse las manos, le sonrie a Hihara

- No se preocupe, ya se me pasara, Hihara-senpai - dice tranquilizadoramente, Hihara la mira sorprendido,

- Sabes mi nombre - exclama, la chica sonrie,

- Vamos en la misma escuela - le dice tranquilamente - Sólo que yo asisto a la parte general -

- Perdoname nunca te habia visto - dice Hihara apenado - ni siquiera se tu nombre -

- No se preocupe, mi nombre es Iyari Kotone - dice la chica - Voy en segundo año, mucho gusto -

- Que bonito nombre Iyari-chan - dice sonriente el muchacho, Iyari se sonroja - ¿Qué te pasa? Estas toda colorada - agrega inocente el muchacho causando que Iyari se sonrojara con mas fuerza. Platicaron por largo rato hasta que Iyari se animo a preguntar algo que se habia estado preguntando por un tiempo y tras el incidente su curiosidad habia aumentado.

- Ehm...Hihara senpai... - dice en voz baja - Quizas sea inapropiado de mi parte...pero, ¿Puedo preguntar que lo trae tan deprimido? -

La sonrisa de Hihara de pronto desaparece, sus ojos se tornan tristes al recordar la razón de su tristeza, la cara sonriente de Hino se presenta en su mente junto con un dolor agudo en el pecho - Kaho-chan...- dice con voz casi inescuchable, se pone de pie y da media vuelta.

- Perdoname...no debí de haber preguntado eso, lo siento - su tono de voz sonaba algo suplicante, ella tambien se pone de pie - Por favor no te vayas - parecía a punto de llorar - Lo siento - repite, pero a pesar de eso Hihara se marcha sin decir nada más, estaba aterrada, confundida, deseaba no haber abierto su estupida boca, no queria lastimarlo, mucho menos que se marchara, se maldijo un par de veces mientras lo veía marcharse.  
Hihara no volteó ni una sola vez, a pesar de que escuchaba perfectamente las desesperadas suplicas de Iyari, se fue derecho a su casa, no hablo con nadie y sin más se fue a dormir.

* * *

bueno ojala les haya parecido bien o por lo menos decente no me cupo mucho la personalidad de Hihara pero en los siguientes capitulos saldra mas

Ah, y perdonen las faltas en los acentos pero se me borran al pasarlos aqui y luego pues se me olvidan donde los puse jeje(realmente eso no se me da)

Porfavor comentenme.


End file.
